A Sheik e Seus 5 maridos
by lalac.rk159
Summary: ONE SHOT- Isabella Swan é uma das mulheres mais conhecidas do país. Ela vive em um pequeno palácio e é a líder da cidade de La Push, cuidando para que não falte nada a ninguém. Hoje é seu aniversário e seus maridos resolvem dar uma festa especial. Ela possui cinco maridos, para mostrar como é grande seu poder e riqueza. E eles resolvem comemorar de uma maneira diferente.
1. Capítulo Único

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward,Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper e Riley  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo Grupal, Spoilers, Linguagem Imprópria,

* **Contém sexo da Bella com os 5 juntos, se não gosta não leia!**

 **Sinopse:**

Há um país, pequeno, chamado Forks, praticamente esquecido pelo mundo.

Ele segue uma religião pouquíssima conhecida chamada Halã ou Halãnismo.

O país é pequeno e fica no Oriente Médio com menos de 100 mil habitantes. Pala os forkianos, segundo sua religião as mulheres é que são as líderes de governo e chefe de família.

Para eles, as mulheres são sagradas, pela sua capacidade de dar à luz e os homens servem apenas para procriar e cuidar da família e da casa, mantendo tudo em ordem.

Isabella Swan é uma das mulheres mais conhecidas do país.

Ela vive em um pequeno paláci líder da cidade de La Push, cuidando para que não falte nada a ninguém.

Hoje é seu aniversário e seus maridos resolvem dar uma festa especial.

Sim.

Maridos.

Ela possui cinco maridos, para mostrar como é grande seu poder e riqueza.

A noite é sempre difícil, porque ela tem que escolher somente um.

Mas e se eles tivessem a vontade de realizar seu desejo mais secreto?

Poderão os seis viver uma noite de prazer? Seus cinco maridos, estarão dispostos a dar a ela a noite mais incrível de sua vida?

* * *

 **One-Shot - A Sheik e Seus 5 Maridos**

Eu me virei na cama grande despertando.

O sol entrava pelas janelas grandes de vidro aquecendo minha pele nua.

O lençol de cetim que me enrolara a noite antes de dormir estava me cobrindo apenas do quadril para baixo.

Sorrio feliz e me espreguiço.

Hoje é meu aniversário.

De 40 anos.

Mas com corpo de 30 e cara de 20.

Rio ainda mais dos meus pensamentos.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan.

Sou uma sheik.

Isso mesmo.

Moro em Forks, um país quase esquecido pelo mundo, por ter uma cultura tão peculiar, mas que atrai muitos turistas e curiosos com a pratica.

Para nós as mulheres que devem dominar o mundo. Os homens são feitos apenas para procriar e dar prazer. Somos verdadeiras deusas com nossos súditos.

Hoje em dia não estamos tão radicais como ultimamente, onde andávamos com os homens na coleira, seguindo como um animal.

Com a modernidade e o decorrer dos tempos, eles conseguiram mais espaço e abolição de algumas regras, mas ainda somos nós que dominamos praticamente todo o país de menos de 100mil habitantes. Alguns até chegaram na política, mas nunca um cargo muito importante, no fundo no fundo, eles sabem que somos nós que mandamos em tudo.

E eles gostam disso.

Eu sou a mais liberal do meu país com relação aos homens, eu não castigo eles e nem os humilho como muitas por aí, eu os trato com igualdade e dignidade, mas ainda sou a líder e eles me devem obediência e fidelidade isso eu não recuso de jeito nenhum.

Afinal que mulher não ama se sentir poderosa e com os homens aos seus pés?

Eles conquistaram espaço nos últimos tempos, mas aceitam a lei que é imposta a da nossa religião e sabem que nunca serão nada sem uma mulher ao lado deles.

No fundo, no fundo, eles amam serem dominados e terem uma mulher em quem mandar neles, em cuidar e a quem proteger.

Levanto da cama e vou tomar um banho.

Fico satisfeita quando vejo a banheira cheia de agua morna, com meus saias de banho e algumas pétalas de rosa.

Tomo um banho relaxante e depois visto meu conjunto de sari que escolhi especialmente para meu aniversário.

É uma saia azul turquesa, com uma blusa que ia até a cintura de mangas curtas brilhosa, com várias pedras e bem chamativo, do jeito que gosto.

Coloco ele, agradecendo por minha genética ser boa e ainda ter um corpo magro, permitindo que deixasse parte das minhas costelas de fora, também se deve ao fato de eu fazer exercícios físicos regularmente e manter uma refeição saudável.

Mas posso comer o quanto for que nunca engordo e ter quantos filhos quiser pelo jeito. Apesar de ter a barriga um pouco flácida, não me importo. Me orgulho e muito dela. Significa que fui uma mulher muito fértil e alegrei a Deusa com vários filhos.

Depois que me visto, coloco minhas joias escolhendo as minhas preferidas. Anéis, brincos grandes de ouro e colares.

Saiu do meu closet e do meu quarto, encontro um criado que faz uma saudação para mim e eu aceno com a cabeça.

Vou em direção a sala aberta que tem vista para piscina.

Encontro todos lá.

Meu coração acelera quando os vejo.

Eu os amo tanto.

Cada um deles.

Igualmente.

E seus olhares e sorrisos me diziam tudo que eu precisava saber.

Há sala está toda decorada com flores em vasos de vidro com detalhes de ouro.

A mesa repleta de frutas e meus pratos preferidos que gosto de tomar no desjejum.

Sei que eles fizeram questão de preparar tudo por eles mesmos.

Mal posso esperar por todas as felicitações e comemorações daquele dia.

Afinal era o dia que eu mais esperava no ano.

Amava comemorar meu aniversário.

Era um dia especial afinal.

Era o dia em que eu tinha nascido.

— Mamãe, palabéns — Ryan vem correndo até mim e me abraça.

Eu sorrio o pegando no colo.

Ele é meu filho mais novo, felizmente a deusa havia sido bondosa comigo e me dado apenas três filhos homens.

Ryan tem quatro anos e parece muito com o pai.

Seus cabelos eram pretos encaracolados, tinha sorriso de covinhas e as feições de seu rosto eram todos do pai, de mim, mesmo ele só parecia ter a cor dos olhos castanhos profundos.

— Meu pequeno príncipe, obrigada — eu agredeço colocando-o de volta ao chão.

Um por um eu recebo abrações e felicitações dos meus filhos.

Do mais novo até o mais velho.

Minha primeira filha, foi Renesmee, ela era a mais velha, tinha os olhos verdes do pai, mas era muito parecida comigo. Ela que herdaria tudo assim que eu fosse descansar com a deusa, mesmo se se pai tivesse vivo, ela que vai tomar meu lugar.

Assim como eu tomei o da minha mãe, uma década atrás.

Depois dela vem Anthony, com dezesseis anos, um rapazinho que felizmente adora cozinhar, havia herdado esse dom do pai. Seus cabelos era cor de cobre e seus olhos verdes assim como seu progenitor. Não tinha nada de mim.

Depois de Anthony, veio Rosalie, com treze anos, ela já havia virado uma moça, linda, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, nem parecia a minha filha, já que meus cabelos eram castanhos assim como meus olhos.

Logo depois de Rosalie, recebi o braço das minhas duas princesas gêmeas, Charlorte e Esme, elas tinham 11 anos e eram gêmeas idênticas, muito parecidas em tudo e adoravam me confundir.

O meu menino domeio se chamava Luke e tinha 10 anos, ele era muito parecido com Rosalie e o pai. Era o que me dava mais trabalho para educar, já que ele era teimoso e vivia aprontando.

Depois de Luke, tinha Alice minha pequena deusa, ela tinha os olhos azuis do pai e seus cabelos pretos, Ryan era muito parecido com ela. Apesar dela ter uma personalidade bem forte para sua idade de 7 anos.

Ryan o primeiro que cumprimentou veio 3 anos depois dela.

Recebi as felicitações e presentes de todos eles, fazendo questão de abraça-los e beija-los e ver o que eu ganhei um por um.

Perfume, jóias e saris. Amei cada um deles.

Na nossa religião, não era muito costumoso demostrarmos afeto, mas eu ignorava isso e fazia questão de mostrar o quanto aqueles meninos faziam a alegria da minha casa e da minha vida.

Não seria nada sem eles.

Quando percebi que já havia falado com todos.

Eu ouvi o risinho e encontrei Elizabeth minha menininha mais nova nos braços do pai, seus olhos verdes brilhavam e seus cabelos castanhos eram curtos ainda, ela babava a mão e esticou seus bracinhos em minha direção.

A peguei falando com ela que riu.

Depois a entreguei para Nessie que a pegou com facilidade.

Finalmente olhei para eles.

A alegria da minha vida.

Meus maridos.

Você não achou que esses meninos todos eram só de um pai, não é?

Ter muitos maridos era a força da mulher.

Eu tinha cinco.

E os amava com todo meu coração.

Cada um era especial de seu próprio jeito e insubstituíveis, muitos charmosos e bonitos.

Com cinco maridos eu era a sheik, mais amada e odiada do país. Afinal, não eram todas que conseguiam isso tudo, no máximo as mulheres tinham três e olhem lá, eram poucas a que conseguiam isso.

O que significava que eu era cinco vezes mais amada, adorada, cuidada, protegida, mimada e rica.

Afinal quanto mais marido a mulher tinha, mais alto ficava o dote.

Não tinha como eu escolher um deles para amar mais.

Todos eles eram únicos e perfeitos para mim ao mesmo tempo.

Eles me entendiam e me obedeciam.

Me primeiro marido, era um pouco mais especial, pois foi o primeiro em tudo. Primeiro beijo, primeira vez, o primeiro que amei. Ele era Edward, tinha minha idade e era o único que me tinha duas vezes na semana, os outros eram apenas uma. Ele era o que cuidava das nossas refeições e fazia as compras da casa.

A não ser que estivesse de bom humor, ou de mal humor e mudasse a programação.

Depois de Edward, casei com Carlisle que era o médico da casa, ele cuidava de nós quando estávamos doentes e consertava algo sempre que quebrava. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu e Edward e era viúvo da minha irmã, como manda a lei casei com ele e assumir a sua responsabilidade, com o tempo percebi que estava apaixonada e muito feliz.

Depois de Carlisle casei com Emmett que cuidava da segurança da casa. Ele era bem alto e o mais musculoso de todos, tinha um jeito meio bruto que eu amava, mas no fundo ele era brincalhão e me encantava com suas covinhas quando sorria.

Após Emmett, veio Jasper que tinha que manter tudo sempre limpo e organizado e ele fazia isso perfeitamente bem, poucas vezes tive que brigar por causa de poeira e de bagunça em algum lugar.

E por último tinha Riley. Ele era o mais jovem e mais insaciável dos três. Tinha apenas um ano que tínhamos nos casados.

Ele havia sido jogado na rua, quando sua família descobriu que era infértil. Eu não podia deixa-lo jogado na rua assim, sabia que muitas mulheres só queriam um marido para procriar, mas eu já tinha muitos filhos, principalmente filhas e meu legado já estava mais garantido. O trouxe para casa e cuidei dele, me espantei com sua maturidade e me apaixonei por seu jeito doce e carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo fogoso. Sua família assim que soube que ele iria se casar comigo, quis resgatar os laços, mas eu os enxultei daqui. Riley só precisava de mim para ser feliz. E ele estava contente com isso.

Eu recebi um selinho e um abraço de todos eles, que sussurraram o quanto me amavam e o quanto eram felizes ao meu lado.

Ganhei mais jóias lindas deles, que me amavam ver coberta de ouro.

O café da manhã foi uma bagunça só, as crianças brincavam, os homens conversavam e eu estava me sentindo a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo.

Tinha como ficar melhor?

— Está tudo bem, esposa? — Edward perguntou se virando para mim. Eu me sentava na ponta da mesa claro e Edward ao meu lado esquerdo, Nessie do outro lado.

— Não tinha como está melhor — eu garanti bebendo meu chá verde.

— Eu acho que tem — Carlisle sussurrou piscando para mim.

E olhei desconfiada, depois para Jasper, Emmett e Riley que estavam se olhando cumplices.

— O que estão aprontando? — eu perguntei desconfiada.

— Nada que não vá gostar — Emmett disse piscando.

— Vocês sabem que eu odeio surpresas — falei fazendo uma cara de brava.

— Essa você vai gostar — Riley garantiu.

— Duvido muito — resmunguei — Aliás hoje vai ter minha festa de aniversário, vocês já organizaram tudo?

— Já sim, esposa, os presentes já começaram a chegar — Jasper respondeu.

— Ótimo, não quero que nada dê errado hoje.

— Não vai dá — eles garantiram assentindo.

Eu bebi, mais um gole do meu chá.

O resto do dia eu passei com meus filhos, brincando com eles e me divertindo muito.

Liz até arriscou a dar alguns passos antes de cair.

Os meus maridos andavam para lá e para cá, organizando o jardim que seriam realizado a festa, eu já tinha mostrado como queria tudo a eles e sabia que eles sempre faziam o melhor.

Na hora da festa fui tratada com uma hora de preparação, fiz massagem e tudo que tinha direito. Vestir um sari novo vermelho coberto de ouro.

Meus maridos estavam lindos com suas roupas que eu mesma fiz questão de escolher. A blusa deles eram sempre folgadas e batiam abaixo da sua virilha, para não marcar nada no corpo deles, afinal não queria nenhuma mulher desejando o que era meu. Em sua testa estava desenhado o B vermelho de tinta, minha marca.

Estava tudo lindo no jardim e apaixonante, com velas e rosas.

Dancei com meus maridos e filhos, bebi e comi, foi uma noite para lá de divertida, graças a Deusa Suprema.

Ninguém poderia falar que minha festa tinha faltado comida, bebida ou diversão.

Percebia vários olhares de inveja para mim, mas eu não liguei.

Alguns dos meninos já haviam ido dormir, só estavam os dois mais velhos e Lizzie nos braços do Edward quase dormindo.

Thony conversava com seu amigo animado e Nessie conversava com um jovem que eu sabia ser filho do comerciante de perfumes.

Será que já era hora de Nessie casar? Talvez deveria começar a conversar com ela sobre isso.

Sorri, olhando meus maridos, meus pensamentos mudando de rumo.

Mordisquei meu lábio.

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett e Riley haviam sido tão carinhosos e prestativos o dia todo, estava difícil escolher só um para passar a noite.

Hoje era dia do Riley, mas...

Ah... se eles soubessem que meu maior desejo eram ter os cinco juntos.

Com certeza me atirariam no poço por ser tão pervessa.

A deusa deveria ter vergonha de mim.

Mas o que podia fazer? Sabia que a Deusa era contra isso, mas muitas mulheres ficavam com seus maridos todos de uma vez em uma só noite.

Não era tão errado assim, era? Ela mesma disse que o que entre marido e mulher era tudo permitido, dentro do quarto claro. Que o marido deveria realizar todos os desejos e vontades de sua esposa.

Quem sabe um dia eu tenha coragem de propor isso.

— Comecem a dispensar os convidados, vou verificar as crianças e quando chegar ao quarto quero meu banho pronto — disse a Carlisle e Riley que estavam perto de mim.

— Sim esposa — eles concordaram fazendo uma reverencia e saindo.

Chamei Nessie e Anthony para irem a cama e ambos obedeceram.

Fui primeiro para o quarto das meninas e estavam todas dormindo, Nessie foi direto para o banheiro, talvez tomar um banho.

O quarto que elas dividiam era grande e bem espaçoso, havia quatro camas de um lado e quatro do outro.

E ainda havia o berço de Liz.

Ela já estava lá adormecida. Edward foi rápido.

Conferi, Esme, Karen, Charlortte, Anne, Alice, Nessie que logo saiu do banheiro.

— Boa noite, meu amor — sussurrei para ela beijando sua testa.

— Boa noite mamãe — ela disse dando um bocejo.

Sai do quarto em silencio e passei no quarto dos meninos, que já estavam todos deitados e dormindo.

Ótimo, cobri Ryan direito e conferi os outros, saindo também em silencio.

Quando eu cheguei a meu quarto, somente a luz do banheiro estava acesa, a cama estava repleta de rosas.

Eu sorri pelo carinho que eles tinham comigo.

No banheiro os cinco já me esperavam, com a banheira pronta para mim e podia sentir o cheiro de sais de banho.

Edward se aproximou e começou a tirar os anéis do meu dedo sem dizer nada.

Jasper foi para trás e tirou meu colar. Emmett um brinco e Riley outro, Carlisle ficou contente em tirar o sari do meu corpo.

Ajudei-os a tirar os restos das roupas e fiquei completamente nua, sem nenhuma vergonha do meu corpo.

Com esse tanto de filho eu tinha sorte de ter o corpo que tinha.

Eu exigia a meus maridos, que eles fizessem exercícios todos os dias, se mantessem sempre depilados e limpos, para mim.

Então os meus cinco maridos tinham todos um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um.

E eram todos meus.

Edward me ajudou a entrar na banheira e foi para trás de mim, ao lado de fora, colocando meus cabelos em seu colo para não molha-los, ele pegou a escova e começou a passar neles como eu gostava.

Emmett ficou do meu lado direito pegando em minha mão, Riley do esquerdo, Carlisle no meu pé direito e Jasper no esquerdo.

Eles passaram o creme de banho e massageavam meu corpo, em silencio, já que sabiam que eu não gostava de barulhos na hora do banho.

Era meu momento de relaxar.

E de que melhor forma de ter cinco homens massageando cada parte do seu corpo.

Ela sentia que estava quase dormindo quando ouviu uma voz perguntar.

— Esposa? — Edward chamou fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça.

— O que é? — perguntei sem abrir os olhos.

— Nós estávamos conversando e queríamos fazer algo de especial para você essa noite — ele disse com sua autoridade de porta voz dos cinco, já que era o primeiro marido.

Sua fala atraiu minha atenção.

— O que vocês têm em mente? — perguntei, puxando meus braços e pernas e colocando na agua morna. Olhei para eles.

— Você quer brincar? — ele perguntou.

— Brincar? — disse confusa.

— Hum... sim, sabemos que sempre escolhe um de nós para passar a noite, mas queríamos, fazer diferente essa noite, pelo menos antes da sua escolha — ele informou.

— E como seria isso?

— Pesquisamos na internet e tivemos uma ideia... interessante. A brincadeira consiste em dois dados, em um há as partes do corpo e outro o que vamos fazer em você. Decidimos ir por ordem de casamento, bem depois você pode escolher o vencedor para ficar com você.

— Eu gosto disso — digo — Me ajudem a sair.

Emmett e Riley me ajudam e Edward trouxe a toalha enrolando no meu corpo.

Vamos para a grande cama e nos sentamos fazendo um círculo, com Edward e Riley ao meu lado.

Eles me entregam os dados e eu jogo, ansiosa para ter um pouco de prazer, o primeiro é Edward e ele deve mordiscar meu pescoço.

Ele se aproxima de mim e lentamente afasta meus cabelos, olho para os outros querendo saber como eles vão reagir, já que quase nunca troco intimidade com eles na frente um do outro.

Todos eles me encaram de volta, seus olhos indo de excitação, ciúmes e um desejo intenso. Sinto o prazer percorrer meu corpo e lentamente Edward começa a dar leves e sensuais mordidas em todo meu pescoço, até minhas clavículas.

Ele para uns dois minutos depois e tudo que eu quero é mais.

Mais decido ver até onde vamos com esse jogo.

Carlisle é o próximo, eu jogo o que ele deve fazer comigo e cai para ele chupar, ele joga o outro dado e por um momento penso que ele vai cair na palavra vagina, mas cai para o outro lado que é seios, gemo baixinho.

Ele se aproxima e puxa a toalha do meu corpo, me deixando nua, ele me olha enquanto seus lábios descem para meus seios, meus mamilos estão eriçados de desejo. Sua boca cobre um e ele chupa com força, me fazendo gemer, ele brinca com sua língua nele antes de mudar para o outro e termina dando um beijo em cada.

Eu estava ofegante quando jogo o dado novamente e cai para beijar, Jasper joga o outro e cai boca.

Ele sorri e me puxa, fazendo eu sentir toda sua ereção coberta pela calça que ele vestia.

Sua boca cobre a minha com um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, sua língua encontra a minha e nos beijamos até ficarmos sem folego.

Ainda em seu colo eu jogo o dado, sabendo que estou perto de atingir meu limite e cai para lamber, Emmett joga o outro e cai barriga.

Eu deito em sua frente e ele lambe cada pedacinho da minha barriga, meu corpo estremece de prazer quando ele lambe abaixo do meu umbigo, bem próximo da minha virilha.

Eu o paro, sabendo que não aguentaria muito e jogo novamente o dado, cai para chupar novamente.

Riley sorrir malicioso e joga o dado, lentamente vejo ele parar em vagina.

Se possível fico ainda mais excitada.

— Acho que tirei a sorte grande — ele disse e os outros resmungam com inveja.

Ele abre minhas pernas e sua boca encontra meu sexo, molhado de desejo.

Ele me lambe e me chupa com desejo e avidamente, brincando com meus grandes lábios.

Olho para os outros quatro que me olham implorando por algo, querendo aquilo também.

Não aguento mais.

— Eu quero vocês... vocês cinco juntos — digo gemendo, expondo meu maior desejo.

E eles se entreolham por um momento, antes de sorrir, se possível me apaixono ainda mais por eles.

— Seu desejo é nossa vontade, esposa — Edward diz e me beija, sua boca e macia e suave contra minha antes de se tornar bruta e meia selvagem, mordendo meu lábio e puxando.

Sinto outras duas bocas, cada uma em meu seio.

Uma mão percorre minhas pernas, acariciando.

De repente. Eu não sou nada.

Sou um corpo dominado pelo prazer.

Não sei mais de quem é a boca que me beija, a boca que percorre meu pescoço, a boca que desce pelo meu estomago a que se reveza com outra brincando com sua língua em meu sexo e na minha entrada traseira.

Estou dominada de prazer.

Um redemoinho de emoções.

— Vem para gente — ouço a voz de Riley sussurrar em meu ouvido, enquanto uma boca brinca com meu clitóris e dedos me penetram.

— Goze Bella, deixe-nos, sentir seu néctar delicioso — Emmett diz, sua voz rouca e sensual.

É de mais para mim.

Eu gemo alto, forte, meu corpo todo estremecendo, meus olhos se apertam com força, assim como minhas unhas se fincam em um braço que eu não sei de quem é, enquanto minhas mãos apertam os cabelos que só pelo toque eu sei que pertencem a Carlisle.

A boca e os dedos não param, enquanto Riley e Emmett sussurram palavras luxuriosas cada um em um ouvido.

Não vou aguentar mais.

Meus olhos se apertam tanto que posso ver estrelas no meio da escuridão do prazer sem fim.

Então relaxo, sentindo o orgasmo me dominar.

O prazer do pós-coito, me acalma, mas não me deixa satisfeita.

Agora que começamos, eu quero mais.

Muito mais.

Porém, sinto um frio no meu corpo, um abandono e vazio, ao sentir eles me abandonarem.

Abro meus olhos e vejo dez olhos me encarando de volta, eles sorriem orgulhosos, pelo prazer que me proporcionaram.

— Porque pararam? — eu digo, arqueando minha sobrancelha para eles — Sei que nunca fizemos isso, mas... sempre quis experimentar, se vocês conseguirem... porque não eu ter o cinco ao invés de ter só um?

— Hana in — Edward disse.

— Sempre desejamos isso, mulher — Carlisle fala sorrindo.

— Sim, somos seus escravos do prazer— Riley fala.

— Nossa satisfação é a sua satisfação — Jasper diz.

— E desde que todos podemos participar, vamos aproveitar disso — Emmett fala.

— Ótimo, vamos aproveitar então — eu digo — Quero vocês nus.

Eles não esperam mais nada e começam a se despir.

Para mim é difícil decidir qual é o mais bonito, Emmett é o mais musculoso, já que é o que mais incentiva a pratica de exercícios, mas nenhum fica muito atrás. Todos tem seus músculos definidos, costas largas, aquele V que faz minha boca salivar. E aquela parte entre suas pernas, seus paus tão adorados e bem cuidados por mim.

Como mando, eles sempre estão limpos, depilados completamente ou com poucos pelos ao redor.

A deusa me abençou muito, porque além de eu ter cinco maravilhosos maridos, todos, isso mesmo, todos são bem dotado. Nenhum tem um membro monstruoso, mas são de um tamanho ótimo para dar me dar prazer e me deixarem bastante satisfeita.

Seus membros estão duros, apontando para mim, querendo que eu dê a eles o que só eu posso dar. Afinal eu proibia que eles se masturbassem, só eu podia dar prazer a eles.

Me levanto da cama sentindo minhas pernas bambas ainda do orgasmo, mas mesmo assim me aproximo deles.

Escolho Edward primeiro que está no meio e me ajoelho em sua frente.

Muitas mulheres não gostem de fazer sexo oral em homens, já que acham muito submissão ficar ajoelhada e dar prazer a eles, enquanto somos nós que temos que receber.

Mas eu não concordo, amo dar prazer a meus maridos, com minha boca e meu corpo. Sou muito liberal nesse quesito e aceito quase tudo.

Amo chupa-los com força e fazê-los gozar, sentir o liquido de prazer deles em mim, elas acham que eu sou doida quando conto, mas elas mal sabem o que estão perdendo.

Abocanho o membro de Edward de uma só vez, chupando ele com maestria colocando o máximo que aguento. Levo minha mão esquerda ao membro que está do meu lado, o de Emmett e o massageio. Faço o mesmo com minha mão esquerda no de Carlisle que geme alto apenas com meu toque.

Não demoro muito chupando Edward, já que são muitos para dar atenção.

Passo para o membro de Emmett e assim, vou, massageando e chupando cada um, apreciando o líquido pré gozo que já sai de algum deles. Não deixo nenhum para trás, os beijo, lambo, chupo, inclusive suas bolas.

Eles gemem a investem na minha boca levemente.

Meu sexo já pulsa de prazer.

Preciso deles dentro de mim.

Solto o membro de Jasper com um ploft.

— Quero você na minha bunda — mando falando para ele — E você no meu sexo — digo apertando o membro de Carlisle.

— Claro, esposa — eles dizem em uníssono.

Emmett me puxa para cima e me carrega para cama.

Jasper já está sentado segurando seu membro em pé.

Minha bunda desliza facilmente por ele, já tão costumada com qualquer um ali, abro minhas pernas e Carlisle não perde tempo penetrar minha entrada tão úmida.

Eu gemo de prazer, me sentindo tão cheia por eles e tão completa.

Eu rebolo, testando a posição, tentando sincronizar nossos movimentos.

Olho para os outros três que me encaram segurando seus membros.

Os chamo ofegantes e eles vem.

Coloco minha mão no membro de Emmett o massageando, Riley enfia o seu na minha boca e Edward se abaixa beijando e chupando meu seios.

Não ficamos muito tempo na posição.

Logo quando estou perto de gozar, mando eles pararem, saio de cima deles e fico de quatro na cama.

Edward não perde tempo e investe seu membro no meu sexo, dando algumas estocadas antes de ir para minha bunda, fica revezando entre uma e outra, enquanto chupo Jasper e Emmett.

Mudo a posição e sou colocada de lado, Emmett que ainda não me penetrou investe em minha bunda e Riley no meu sexo.

Meu corpo parece geleia, passando de mão em mão neles, cada hora e um que me invade e eu só consigo sentir prazer.

Mal lembro meu nome ou quem eu sou.

Perco as contas de quantas vezes estou sendo invadida por eles, que se revezam.

Sinto que já estou com um membro no sexo e outra na minha bunda, meu corpo arde, sem nunca cansar, querendo mais e mais. Quando percebo está tudo ficando mais apertado e vejo Jasper tentando me invadir enquanto eu já tenho Emmett dentro de mim e Riley está em meu anus, estou chupando Edward e massageando Carlisle paro e olho para os três.

— Relaxa esposa, você vai gostar — Jasper disse tentando achar espaço no meu buraquinho, já invadindo por um membro.

— Não vai caber — eu digo excitada de mais para pensar, querendo aquilo mais que tudo.

— Shii, relaxa, baby — Edward disse beijando meu pescoço.

Emmett, Riley e Jasper gemem e eu me sinto mais cheia que nunca, quando percebo, estou com eles dentro de mim.

Três membros me invadem simultaneamente.

É de mais, não consigo.

Estou tão cheia de prazer.

Volto a chupar Edward com afinco olho para Carlisle que desceu para cama e quando percebo ele está esfregando seu membro em meu pé, ele sempre teve fetiche por ele.

Sorriu para meus esposos.

O cansaço me domina, já passou tanto tempo.

Não aguento mais, estou tão cheia.

Quero gozar.

Quero que eles gozem.

— Mias rápido, mais rápido — mando ofegante massageando com força o membro em minha mão — Só parem quando gozarem — falo e eles me obedecem.

Não muitos minutos depois sou invadida por seus gozos, enquanto eu chego ao meu mais uma vez repetidas vezes sem parar.

Sinto seus líquidos em meu rosto, pescoço, sexo, bunda, pernas, pés.

Estou cheia.

Satisfeita.

Me sentindo poderosa, amada, desejada e exausta.

Eles saem de dentro de mim e sinto um vazio, não quero isso.

Edward me pega em seu colo e vejo me levarem para o banheiro novamente.

Eles me banham novamente, me limpando e tirando o cheiro do meu corpo, Fico na banheira ainda sentindo o prazer do pós-coito e os vejo se revezarem no chuveiro.

Eles me secam e até escovam meus dentes e meu cabelo.

Cuidam de mim.

Sou carregada para fora e percebo que o pano da cama foi trocado, sou colocada no meio da cama e embrulhada.

Cada um me dá um beijo na testa.

— Durmam aqui, quero vocês cinco comigo — consigo murmurar sonolenta.

Edward é o primeiro a vim, ele me dá um selinho e diz que me ama, deita-se em cima da cama colocando minha cabeça em sua barriga que serve de travesseiro, nós formamos um T, sua mão me abraça.

Carlisle vem e se deita do meu lado e do outro Riley, Emmett fica contente em pegar uma coxa minha para ser seu travesseiro e Jasper a outra.

Cada um me dá um beijo e murmura que me ama antes de se entregar ao sono.

Eu sorrio completamente satisfeita com a noite e ansiosa por mais noites assim.

Ao redor dos meus cinco maridos, durmo, me sentindo a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo.

Morram de invejas, vadias.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, one em comemoração ao dia do sexo O/

Hoje é o Dia do Sexo mesmo? kkkk não ouvi ninguém falando nisso

haha

Mas e aí alguma leitora querendo se converter ao halanismo? haha

O que acharam da fic? Espero que tenham gostado...

Bem diferente né?

Eu vou deixar ela sem está concluída, porque eu tenho uma ideia de bônus, aí se vocês comentarem que gostaram da fic e querem mais eu vou fazer mais um capítulo haha

Mas só se gostaram, o que eu espero que goste!

Então comentem bastante e quem sabe recomendem...

Me deixem saber o que acharam...

Beeeijos

lalac


	2. Capítulo Bônus

Ela se vira na cama, sentindo um braço forte ao seu redor.

Abre seus olhos e encontra Edward deitado ao seu lado.

A sheik sorri.

Ele é tão lindo.

E mesmo depois de tanto tempo estando juntos, seu coração acelera sempre que o ver.

Assim como acelera quando ver seus outros quatro maridos.

Porém, no fundo, no fundo, ele é o mais especial para ela.

Afinal foi seu primeiro marido, com ele perdeu sua virgindade, foi o que mostrou para ela o que era o prazer e o amor. Foi o único que esteve presente e ao seu lado em todos os momentos que havia passado, quando perdeu seus pais, sua irmã, nos momentos de alegria, de tristeza e de decisões difíceis.

Mas nem por um momento ela se esquece dos outros homens que tem ao seu lado.

Eram especiais também, cada um de seu jeito.

E sempre agradecia a deusa por tê-los em sua vida.

Carlisle com seu carinho e generosidade, Jasper com sua confiança e ternura, Emmett com suas palhaçadas e seu pouco pudor e Riley com seu folego da juventude e obediência.

Amava cada um deles.

De uma forma única.

Seu coração era grande e se enchia de prazer perto deles, ás vezes, se sentia uma adolescente com seu primeiro amor.

Assim como sua filha deveria estar se sentindo.

Seu casamento ocorreu já tinha uma semana.

Foram cinco dias de festa.

O sorriso de felicidade, que não saía do seu rosto dizia tudo.

Jacob agora morava aqui no palácio, em um quarto só deles. Ele era muito respeitador aos costumes, apesar de ter ficado sem graça quando Bella foi avalia-lo.

Conforme o costume, a mãe tem o direito de ver o pretendente a noivo da filha nu, antes de aceitar o casamento.

Afinal o homem tinha que ter um bom corpo para dar prazer a sua mulher e se não tivesse a diferença teria que ser dada em dinheiro a família.

Bella o avaliou com olhares atentos, sem sentir nenhum desejo.

Ele tinha um corpo bem bonito e jovem.

Tinha músculos definidos e parecia forte, com certeza poderia ajudar com trabalho braçal na casa.

Seu membro mesmo flácido, tinha um tamanho considerável.

Mas o que importava para ela, era que Nessie estava apaixonada por ele, sentia que esse casamento seria muito abençoado pela deusa.

Esperava que sim, afinal queria ter muitas netas, para ter sua descendência mais que garantida.

— Bom dia esposa — uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos e sorriu encarando os olhos brilhantes de Edward.

— Bom dia marido — falou e se inclinou beijando sua boca suavemente e recebendo um carinho na bochecha.

Ele se virou e olhou a hora no relógio ao lado.

— Está tarde, tenho que ver se o cozinheiro já arrumou o café — ele disse.

Bella suspirou assentindo.

— Pode ir, vou tomar um banho. Encontre um dos maridos para me ajudar — disse.

Ele fez um biquinho com seus lábios e ela o beijou novamente.

— Você teve a noite toda, tenho que cuidar dos meus outros homens também.

— Eu sei esposa, isso é uma das coisas que mais amo você, sempre faz de tudo para nos agradar quando deveria ser somente ao contrário. Nós que devemos sempre fazer de tudo para te satisfazer — ele falou delicadamente.

— Minha felicidade também está em fazer vocês felizes, agora vamos — ela falou o beijando uma última vez.

— Eu te amo esposa — ele sussurrou delicadamente antes de se levantar, colocou a sua roupa que estava no chão.

Bella se levantou e foi para o banheiro, deixando ele arrumar a cama.

Aproveitou e fez suas necessidades antes de alguém chegar.

Depois que escovou seus dentes, ouviu passos se aproximando.

— Esposa, Edward disse que precisava de ajuda no banho — Riley falou batendo levemente na porta.

— Entre — Bella falou e ele entrou fazendo uma reverencia a ela de bom dia. Jasper seguiu atrás deles.

Ambos usavam calças claras, com a blusa grande que batia abaixo de seu quadril com manga comprida.

Bella sorriu apaixonada por eles e recebeu cumprimentos com beijos em sua mão, antes de cada um beijar sua boca.

Eles a banharam, acariciando e massageando seu corpo, relaxando-a logo de manhã.

Quando terminaram, Emmett estava segurando uma toalha e ele a enrolou lhe dando um selinho.

Bella retribuiu antes de sair, deixando-os para secar o banheiro.

Carlisle estava a esperando no quarto e ele sorriu quando a viu.

— Esposa, escolhi seu sári hoje — ele disse e mostrou o sári azul marinho delicado e com brilhos prateados que ele escolheu.

— Obrigada, marido — ela agradeceu beijando seus lábios.

Ele a vestiu e Emmett foi pentear seus cabelos.

Colocaram suas joias e a deixaram pronta para o dia.

— Venham, vamos tomar café — disse saindo do quarto e eles a seguem.

Na mesa grande estão todos seus filhos e Edward, eles conversam animados e fazem barulho, algumas crianças provocam-se, mas param assim que ela chega.

Eles dão bom dia um por um, Edward que segurava Lizzie, entrega para Bella que recebe um beijo todo babado de sua filha mais nova.

Ela se senta na ponta da mesa, com seu primeiro marido ao lado e Nessie do outro.

Um criado a serviu.

Depois que ela prova do chá, eles começam a comer, em sinal de respeito.

Tomou seu café em silêncio, apreciando a conversa entre seus filhos.

Sorriu se sentindo realizada.

Tinha uma família grande, maridos que a amavam e a respeitavam.

Não precisava de nada mais que isso.

A noite faltava morrer de prazer nos braços de cada um deles.

O que mais poderia querer?

Por isso tinha recusado fazer a entrevista de um canal americano que queria entrevista-la e saber sobre eles. Ela não queria nada disso, já atraí muita inveja de pessoas próximas, não precisava expor para o mundo o quanto era feliz e realizada com seus maridos e filhos.

E a deusa sempre falava como era importante manter a humildade e Bella sempre se lembrava disso.

Não precisava que ninguém visse como ela era feliz, já ser era o bastante para ela.

Ao contrário de uma antiga colega Jessica que aceitou fazer a entrevista, ela tinha três maridos, mas os três juntos não davam um inteiro de algum dos maridos de Bella. Fora os problemas que eles tinham. Jessica morria de inveja de Bella e sempre soltava veneno, Bella sempre a ignorava com classe e fingia que ela ne existia.

Afinal tinha coisas mais importante para se preocupar.

Ah sim, lembra-se de que hoje era o dia.

Aquele dia.

Depois que tiveram os seis aquela noite de prazer, pelo menos uma vez por mês repetiam.

Todos os dias do seu mêsversário.

E hoje é dia 13 de maio.

Dia dela ter uma das melhores experiências da sua vida.

Mal podia esperar por isso.

Olhou para seus cinco maridos que a encaravam de volta, sabia que eles esperavam a noite tão ansiosos quanto ela.

— Vou precisar ir ao banco mais tarde, alguém me acompanha? — perguntou.

— Posso ir com a senhora, esposa — Riley falou.

— Sim, vá com ela Riley, tenho que supervisionar o almoço e comprar algumas coisas para casa — Edward avisou — Vou precisar do dinheiro esposa.

— Pode pegar no cofre — Bella disse o autorizando.

— Esposa, está na hora de deixar as crianças na escola — Carlisle falou.

— Cuide disso, marido.

Ele assentiu.

As meninas se levantaram e a beijaram antes de seguirem Carlisle que as deixaria na escola do estado, onde era permitido apenas meninas.

Homens precisavam apenas ensinar a dar prazer a suas esposas, respeitá-las e serem um bom marido, Bella e seus respectivos pais que deveriam ensinar isso a eles.

Mesmo assim, ela os matriculou em uma escola particular a única da cidade, para meninos e eles aprendia matérias básicas como história, geografia, economia e a língua, afinal não queria nenhum filho alienado.

...

Bella e Riley andavam pelas ruas tranquilamente, ignorando os olhares de inveja que Bella sempre recebia da maioria das mulheres ali.

Riley seguia ao seu lado, já tinham ido ao banco e resolvido o problema.

No dia anterior, havia passado o dia em reuniões com algumas chefas da cidade, hoje tinha tirado o dia para descansar e ficar em casa.

Agora passeavam pelas ruas abarrotadas de gente.

Estava fazendo umas comprinhas alguns sáris para suas meninas e roupas novas para seus maridos e filhos, Riley dava algumas sugestões quando ela pedia e segurava as sacolas que só aumentavam.

— Esse sári, Riley, você achou qual mais bonito o laranja ou o roxo?

— O roxo, esposa, ficará lindo na sua pele e a senhora tem poucos sáris dessa cor — ele disse passando suas mãos levemente pelo tecido.

— Sim, vou levar ele — ela diz sorrindo e indo ao caixa pagar.

Quando estão saindo da loja, uma voz feminina chama o nome de Riley.

— Mamadi? — ele diz surpreso encarando a mulher a sua frente.

Ela não parecia em nada com sua mãe, estava mais velha e usando um sári velho.

— Riley, meu filho, não sabe o quanto o procurei — a mulher disse se aproximando dele.

— Não toque no meu marido — Bella falou se colando entre eles.

— Ah sheik Swan, é uma honra finalmente conhece-la — a mulher diz fazendo uma reverencia — Riley é meu filho amado e...

Bella riu.

— Amado? Você o jogou na rua como um criado imundo, não como um homem que saiu do seu ventre.

— Não, eu amo meu Riley.

— Ama nada, você só quer meu dinheiro, pensa que não sei? Não volte a falar com meu marido, escutou? Vamos Riley

...

— Você está bem? — Bella pergunta quando eles já estão dentro do transporte voltando para casa.

— Sim, esposa... me perdoe... só que fazia tempo que não a havia — ele falou.

— Riley aquela mulher não merece seu amor.

— Eu sei, me perdoe esposa, eu te amo e não sei o que teria sido da minha vida se não tivesse a conhecido, ainda estaria vivendo na rua como um animal e...

— Shi baby — ela falou o calando, nunca volte a pensar nisso, eu estou aqui e você nunca vai ser humilhado de novo por nenhuma mulher.

— Mas eu nunca poderia lhe dar uma filha — ele diz tristemente.

— Eu já tenho filhas e filhos suficiente Riley, só preciso do seu amor — ela falou o beijando suavemente.

— E você o tem, esposa, meu coração ele é todo seu.

...

— Esposa, Riley disse que precisava de ajuda para guardar as coisas — Jasper falou entrando no quarto depois de bater na porta.

— Ah Jasper, sim, ajude-me a separar aqui — ela diz dobrando algumas roupas e colocando na cama.

— A senhora fez a festa, não?

Bella rir.

— Culpada, mas tive que comprar algumas roupas para vocês e as crianças, já separei as suas, de Edward, Carlisle, Emmett e Riley — apontou para cada pilha — guarde-as e dobre as roupas das crianças e a arrume elas em seus armários.

— Pode deixar esposa.

— Você limpou o salão hoje?

— Sim, está tudo limpinho, limpei também seu escritório e organizei seus livros como gosta — ele falou.

— Ah, Jazz você é perfeito sabia — ela disse sorrindo e o abraçou beijando seus lábios.

Jasper sorrir feliz retribuindo ao beijo.

— Tudo para minha esposa, só você — ele falou.

Ela sorrir.

— A onde está Carlisle e Emmett?

— Emmett estava no pátio a última vez que o vi... e Carlisle... ele... ele estava no santuário.

— No santuário? O que aconteceu?

— Hoje está fazendo 18 anos da morte de Esme — ele falou com cuidado.

— Ah, minha deusa, como pude me esquecer? Termine aqui Jasper vou ver ele — ela diz rapidamente, sentindo seu coração se apertar de culpa.

— Pode deixar esposa, amo você — ele diz.

— Eu também — ela fala já saindo dali.

O santuário é uma sala que ela tem na sua casa, com um altar, velas e a imagem de sua deusa, esculpida em bronze.

Carlisle é o único lá, ele está ajoelhado no espaço dos homens, já que não podiam ficar no mesmo espaço das mulheres.

— Carlisle — ela falou ganhando sua atenção.

Ele abriu seus olhos e a encarou.

— Venha — ela fez sua reverencia e saiu.

Segundos depois ele saiu do santuário e a seguiu pelo jardim.

— Me desculpe marido, eu me esqueci completamente, me sinto péssima por isso — ela falou agarrando sua mão.

Carlisle deu um sorriso triste.

— Tudo bem esposa, já faz muitos anos... eu só...

— Ainda sente falta de Esme — ela completa.

— Sim, me perdoe esposa, mas sua irmã... ela foi minha primeira, foi meu primeiro amor e sempre vai ter um espaço para ela no meu coração.

— Oh Carlisle, é claro que vai — Bella disse o abraçando.

— Não quero que pense que te amo menos por isso, ao contrário eu te amo muito, muito mesmo.

— Eu sei querido, não precisa explicar.

— Sou muito feliz pela vida que temos juntos esposa e pelas filhas que tivemos também.

— Eu sei querido, você também me faz muito feliz — ela falou antes de acariciar seus cabelos e beija-lo profundamente.

— Eu te amo, esposa, muito — ele sussurrou, mordendo levemente o lábio dela.

— Ah Carlisle — ela gemeu.

— Está na hora de buscar as crianças — ele diz a apertando mais para si.

— Sim vá — ela diz sem solta-lo.

Eles riem e se despedem com mais um beijo.

Bella sorrir e volta para o santuário, se aproxima ajoelhando perto da deusa, fez sua reverencia e sua oração agradecendo pela vida que a deusa concedeu a ela, seus maridos, filhas, filhos e por sua irmã também.

Quando termina, ela sai e vai para seu escritório.

Sorrir ao ver tudo limpo e organizado.

Jasper sabe arrumar ali como ninguém.

Ela pega alguns papeis que tem que revisar e começa a lê-los.

Minutos depois escuta uma batida na porta.

— Esposa, Edward pediu que te entregasse seu chá.

— Ah perfeito Emm entre — Bella diz se levantando e se senta no sofá que tem ali.

Emmett colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha e despejou um pouco de chá na xicara antes de estender a ela.

Bella bebeu um gole apreciando o sabor do chá.

— Riley disse que você andou muito hoje, quer uma massagem nos pés? — Emmett pergunta puxando uma perna dela e colocando em seu colo.

— Ah, Emm, você sempre sabe o que eu preciso — Bella disse se aconchegando e deixando ele massagear seus pés.

Ele os massageia em silencio por alguns minutos.

— Aí não está doendo, Emmett — ela diz quando ele começa a subir suas mãos pela perna dela até sua coxa.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou — Sinto sua falta esposa, já tem quatro dias que passamos a noite juntos — ele diz com um muxoxo — Hoje à noite era para ser minha.

— Eu sei Emm, amanhã prometo que te recompensarei — ela diz.

—Essa noite não? — ele perguntou.

— Também, mas você sabe que não vou ser exclusivamente sua hoje.

— Sim, sei, mas gosto de vê-la com eles também, nós gostamos, esposa — ele falou.

— Ás vezes tenho medo da deusa nos castigar por isso.

— Não, esposa, tenho certeza que ela não desaprova o que a gente faz. Um dos deveres do marido é manter sua esposa sempre satisfeita, e você se satisfaz quando temos nós 5 juntos e nós gostamos também — ele diz.

— Quero ver isso essa noite — ela diz sorrindo e sobe seu pé por baixo da blusa que cobre seu quadril, até encontrar seu membro.

— Ainda não esposa — ele diz tirado seu pé, se inclinando beijou seus lábios com desejo.

— Obrigada Emmett, aprecio muito suas massagens.

— Eu que agradeço esposa, você é a melhor mulher que poderia pedir a deusa — ele diz beijando seus lábios.

Emmett tornou o beijo mais profundo e no momento que ia passar suas mãos pelo corpo dela, ouviram gritos.

— Acho que as crianças chegaram.

— Sim, sim, vamos — Bella disse se levantando.

— Vou levar primeiro isso daqui — ele disse pegando a bandeja e arrumando antes de sair.

Bella tinha ou não tinha os melhores maridos do mundo?

...

O quintal estava cheio e barulhento.

Eles já tinham jantado, feito o dever de casa e agora todos se divertiam.

Jacob brincava de bola com Anthony, Luke e Ryan.

Rosalie, Charlortte, Esme, Alice e Anne experimentavam seus sáris novos e brincavam de desfilar e dançar, ao fundo tocava uma música indiana muito popular em Forks.

— Nene, dançá — Lizzie disse tentando imitar os passos da irmã.

Nessie riu pegando ela nos braços e girando.

Bella sorriu olhando para elas.

Nessie a colocou no chão depois e a menina riu sapeca correndo para as outras irmãs que dançavam também.

Nessie se sentou ao lado da mãe.

— Está indo tudo bem com você e Jacob? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, mama, Jacob é... tudo que eu sempre imaginei — ela disse corando.

— Ótimo querida — Bella falou sorrindo e bebendo do seu chá.

— Amanhã nós vamos almoçar com suas irmãs Rachel e Rebecca.

— Que bom querida, mas depois iremos visitar meu escritório, você tem que começar a trabalhar lá para entender tudo e poder assumir o comando.

— Pode deixar, mamãe — Nessie falou assentindo.

Depois que já estava escuro suficiente Bella mandou seus maridos colocarem as crianças para se arrumarem para dormir.

Ela colocou cada um na cama dando um beijo na testa e desejando boa noite

Finalmente foi para seu quarto mais do que preparada para sua noite.

— Onde eles estão marido? — Bella perguntou impaciente enquanto Edward ajuda a tirar seu sarí.

— Calma esposa, eles já vão estar aqui, queremos fazer um jogo hoje — ele diz quando ela fica completamente nua — Jogo? — ela pergunta excitada.

— Sim, mas terá que usar isso — ele diz e mostra a ela um par de algemas— Confia na gente? — ele pergunta.

— Sim — ela fala.

— Venha.

Ele a deita na cama e coloca a algema em seus braços, Bella se contorce já excitada imaginando o que iria acontecer.

Qualquer outra mulher nunca aceitaria ser algemada assim, mas Bella decidiu aceitar o jogo, sabendo muito bem como ele terminaria.

E ela já tinha algemado eles muitas vezes, sorriu se lembrando de como os torturavam de prazer nessas situações.

— Edward, não — ela fala quando ele cobre seus olhos.

— Shi, esposa, sinta e aprecie isso — ele disse beijando seus lábios e a calando.

Ela suspirou.

Ele se levantou e abriu a porta para os outros.

Eles entraram.

— Cadê? Eles estão aqui? — ela perguntou impaciente.

— Sim — Jasper respondeu.

— Estamos aqui, esposa.

— Você é tão linda esposa — Emmett falou.

— Vamos brincar, com você — Riley disse com um sorriso malicioso, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

— O que vocês vão fazer? — ela perguntou apreensiva.

— Terá que adivinhar qual de nós estará tocando seu corpo — Carlisle avisa sentindo seu membro já duro ao olhar sua esposa assim.

— Se acertar, ao menos três, vamos solta-la — Edward completou.

— Mas se errar, você é nossa — Emmett disse.

— E vamos fazer o que quiser com você — Jasper concluiu.

— Não sei se gosto disso — ela falou engolindo em seco.

— Vai gostar — Riley sussurrou em seu ouvido, sugando seu lóbulo.

Os lábios dele tocam sua boca e Bella sente uma mão em sua perna.

Oh deusa, ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem é que a estava tocando.

E isso a excita muito.

Sentiu um peso no colchão ao lado dela.

Uma mão fria tocou sua barriga, sua pele se arrepiando.

Uma língua lambeu seu pescoço, ela geme, seu corpo se arqueando.

A boca ataca seu pescoço, beija, lambe, seu pescoço, rosto, mordisca seu queixo, orelhas, nucas e desce pelo vão de seus seios.

Volta subindo, sem tocar em seus mamilos que imploram por atenção.

Quando a boca toca sua axila e a lambe, seu baixo ventre todo se contorce.

— JASPER — ela fala de repente ofegante, só ele fazia aquilo nela.

— Me pegou esposa — ele diz, ela pode ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Sente seus lábios nos seus e ele a beija profundamente, suas mãos percorrendo a lateral de seu corpo.

Antes que ela pudesse mandar ele fazê-la gozar ele some.

Há alguns minutos de silencio e ela imagina que eles estão conversando por gestos.

Segundos depois outro corpo está ao lado do dela, ela pode sentir seu calor.

O homem dá um beijo brusco em seus lábios e ela não sabe quem é.

Mas tem certeza que não é Emmett, os lábios dele são os mais carnudos e ela sempre o reconhece assim.

O beijo é bruto, cheio de luxúria e desejo, seus lábios são mordidos e puxados.

Ele quebra o beijo, ela está ofegante como nunca esteve, ele desce seus lábios e abocanha um seio dela enquanto massageia o outro.

Ele alternou rapidamente entre seus seios, mordiscando, lambendo e brincando com seus mamilos, o corpo de Bella tremeu e ela mordeu seus lábios com força.

— Riley — ela disse arfante.

Carlisle riu em seu ouvido.

— Não sei se fico feliz ou triste por isso, esposa — ele falou divertido a beijando com carinho.

Ele era o mais carinhoso, nunca tinha beijando-a com tanta intensidade e brutalidade, por isso ele nem passou por sua cabeça.

Novamente há alguns segundos de silêncio e em seguida ela sentiu um corpo sobre o dela.

O corpo não a beija, mas seus dedos vão imediatamente para seu sexo.

Ela geme finalmente, sentindo caricias aonde mais queria.

O dedo desliza fácil pela abertura dela, mais um e outro acaricia seu clitóris.

Tem pelo menos três dedos dentro dela, acariciando-a e fazendo ela ficar doida de desejo, seu corpo se arrepia e Bella geme com força.

Infelizmente para antes dela gozar.

Lábios tomam o seus e suas línguas se entrelaçam, sente um dedo entre elas e o chupa sentindo seu sabor.

Sabe quem é e sorrir.

— Riley — ela diz arfante.

— Sabia que acertaria esposa — ele diz — Só para deixar as coisas mais emocionantes — ele fala e sai de cima da cama.

No instante seguinte sente uma boca na sua entrada.

Ela a lambe, chupa com força sua virilha, a parte interna de suas coxas, brincando com seus grandes lábios.

Ela não consegue mais raciocinar.

Seu marido para sabendo que faltava pouco para ela gozar e sobe seus lábios beijando seu corpo.

— Emmett — ela diz alto.

Ouve alguns risos.

— Errou esposa — Edward fala e beija seus lábios que já estão quase dormente, mas ela não pode se importar.

— Eu ganhei — ela diz rapidamente — O próximo é Emmett, só tem ele — ela fala com um ar de vitória.

Eles riem.

— Ah não, esposa.

— Para o desempate, você vai ter que acertar onde Emmett está — escuta a voz de Riley dizer.

— O que? — ela fala confusa.

De repente sente com os cinco estão a cercando.

Mãos pegam suas pernas e a dobram e uma boca volta a chupá-la, dessa vez é devagar e com delicadeza e desce para seu ânus o chupando ali e o penetrando com o dedo.

Sente soltaram suas mãos, mas logo eles a colocam sobre ereções duras e Bella as massageiam, apertando sua mão com força sobre elas.

Uma boca toma seu seio esquerdo e para sua surpresa outra abocanha o direito.

Ela não consegue pensar em mais nada.

As bocas chupam seus seios, seu pescoço, seu sexo pulsa de desejo.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao orgasmo eles param e se afastam dela.

A frustração a domina e algo dentro dela dói.

Ela não aguenta mais.

Bella respira fundo agarrando o lençol, rapidamente ela tira a venda de seus olhos.

Os cinco estão lado a lado, todos nus, cada um segurando suas ereções que apontam para ela.

— Onde eu estava, esposa? — Emmett pergunta, seus olhos ficados nos dela.

— Eu não sei — Bella disse ofegante, seu corpo estremece.

Ela os quer.

Ela os deseja.

Ela precisa deles.

Sentir seus beijos, seus toques, suas caricias, seu amor.

Não consegue pensar em mais nada além disso.

— Acho que ganhamos esposa — ele falou e se aproximou da cama a puxando e beijando sua boca com desejo, fazendo ela sentir seu sabor..

Bella geme chupando o lábio dele.

— Nós ganhamos esposa, mas o prêmio é seu — Carlisle disse se aproximando, ela quebra o beijo de Emmett e aceita seu beijo carinhoso e profundo.

— Sempre seu — Jasper disse a beijando, Edward e Riley também se aproximam.

— Você é nossa deusa esposa — Riley fala recebendo seu beijo.

— Você é tudo para nós esposa, só temos a agradecer por termos você como nossa rainha, amamos você — Edward completa beijando-a também.

Os lábios de Bella já estão dormentes, mas ela beija e rebeija cada um deles louca de desejo e de amor.

Bella está beijando Jasper, sua mão acaricia o membro de Carlisle e ela sente um membro a invadir.

Geme quebrando o beijo, olhando para Riley que está dentro dela se movimentando lentamente.

Edward não perde tempo e coloca sua ereção na boca de Bella, ela a chupa, beijando e chupando sua glande vermelha com vontade.

Outro membro esfrega em seu rosto e ela solta o membro de Edward o massageando enquanto coloca Emmett em sua boca.

O grandão geme alto segurando seu rosto.

Riley sai de dentro dela e Bella, geme de frustração, encarando seus homens mortalmente.

Precisava ter alguém dentro dela, rápido.

— Calma querida — Carlisle disse se sentando na cama — Vem senta essa boceta aqui — ele diz.

Bella fica em pé, suas pernas tremulas, muitas mulheres ao escutarem uma ordem daquelas bateria em seu marido e o castigaria. Bella ao contrário obedeceu, afinal era o que queria.

Ela deslizou em sua ereção, gemendo de prazer.

Edwrad e Emmett ficaram em pé na cama e fizeram ela alternar chupando seus membros duros e babados.

Alguém pega uma mão dela e coloca em sua ereção, Bella aperta e acaricia, olhando pelo canto do olho vendo que ela Jasper.

Ela sente uma mão em sua bunda.

— Se empina para mim esposa, deixa eu ver sua bundinha — Riley diz.

Ela faz o que ele pediu, se empinando para ele com Carlisle dentro dela.

Riley esfrega seu membro em sua entrada traseira antes de invadi-la.

Bella geme, as vibrações sendo mandadas no membro de Emmett que está em sua boca, aperta a ereção de Jasper com força.

Riley mete nela, entrando e saindo, Carlisle estoca em sua entrada, ele leva sua mão ao clitóris dela e sem aguentar mais Bella goza, se entregando ao prazer que sentia.

— Já esposa? — Riley fala saindo de dentro dela.

— Mal começamos — Jasper fala a puxando para ele, atacando seu pescoço com sua boca.

Edward vai para o sofá e acaricia seu membro, a olhando com desejo.

— Vem, esposa, vou ficar no seu cuzinho enquanto eles fodem sua boceta — ele diz.

As palavras dele são como energia para ela que está pronta para mais, muito mais.

Ela senta de costas para ele, seu membro deslizando com facilidade em seu buraco que está bem lubrificado e aberto.

Ele segura suas pernas, fazendo ela ficar toda aberta para os outros.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle e Riley cada um deles se aproximam, eles a invadem e bombeam ela com força, as vezes rápido, as vezes devagar, mas vão fundo e estocam sem parar em seu interior.

Quando não estão em seu sexo estão em sua boca, ou usam sua mão e até seus seios.

Edward troca de lugar com Emmett e invade seu sexo também.

Todos alternam, penetrando seu corpo de diversos jeitos e maneiras.

Bella está ofegante, suada, babada e com cheiro forte de sexo, mas ela não se importa com nada disso.

Quanto mais ela tem deles, mais ela quer.

Nenhum deles parece também se importar.

Nem quando seus membros se tocam sem querer, nem quando suas bolas batem uma na outra quando fazem dupla ou tripla penetração.

Nem quando beijam a boca dela, mesmo ela tendo acabado de chupar o membro do outro.

Nenhum ver aquilo como algum ato de homossexualismo, mas sim de não terem nenhum pudor para fazerem a esposa deles realizada e saciada.

Não se importam com nada, apenas com ela, que é a base deles, a força, o amor.

Nenhum deles poderia terem desejado alguém melhor.

Bella era a esposa perfeita, a chefa, ela mandava e elas amavam se subordinar a ela.

Cada um faz ela gozar, eles sabem que ela está exausta, perto de desmaiar.

Ela está ajoelhada no chão, com eles a cercando, posição que nenhuma outra sheik ousaria está.

Ela os chupa, com força, os acaricia, coloca um depois outro em sua boca chupando com força.

Eles gozam novamente, em seu rosto, seu pescoço, seios, barriga, virilha

Ela está toda pegajosa, suja e sorrindo.

— Amo vocês, eternamente — ela disse cansada, seu corpo está mole, relaxado e ela não podia está mais feliz e então se deixa cair em um sono do jeito que se encontra.

Riley a pega antes que ela caía no chão.

Ele a coloca cuidadosamente na cama.

Cada um deles pega um pano úmido e passam por alguma parte do corpo dela a limpando, suavemente.

Suas pernas, virilha, sexo, coxa, barriga, seios, rosto.

Eles a admiram e beijam-a delicadamente.

— Vem, vamos deixar nossa deusa dormir — Edward diz chamando os outros quando terminam de limpar tudo e arrumar o resto do quarto.

— Não fiquem — Bella diz inconscientemente o puxando pela mão.

Eles sorriem um para o outro e todos se deitam ao redor dela que imediatamente sorrir, sentindo a presença deles, protegendo-a.

— Amo vocês — ela sussurra descansando sua cabeça na barriga de Carlisle, sua mão entrelaça na de Emmett, a outra na de Jasper. Edward agarra sua perna e Riley a outra.

Não tinha como nada ser mais perfeito que isso.

Para não perder o costumem chorem de inveja vadias.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, depois de UM ANO saiu o bônus da Sheik êêêêêêêê

faz exatamente um ano que postei essa one para comemorar o dia do sexo e hoje também dia do sexo estou postando o capítulo bônus amores  
fico muuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz que tenham gostado dessa one e espero que tenham gostado do bônus também, quis trazer um pouquinho da rotina deles nesse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado  
E infelizmente para quem quer se converter ao halamismo não é possível, você nasce assim, não dá para se tornar  
kkkkkk  
Mês que vem vou estrear uma fic nova da BELLA MAFIOSA, vai ser bem diferente de tudo que você já viu, pelo menos eu nunca vi uma fic assim hahaha a Bella não vai ter nada de boazinha e espero que vocês gostem  
comentem amores e me digam o que acharam, obrigada por todo o carinho e por sempre me apoiarem nas minhas loucuras  
kkkkkkkk  
beeeijos e FELIZ DIA DO SEXO!  
lalac

obs: geente foi um trabalho escrever esse bônus comecei com POV Bella, depois eu fui para terceira pessoa, depois eu lembrei que era POV Bella, aí fui deixando tudo pela visão dela, depois mudei e coloquei em terceira pessoa kkkkk fiz uma confusão e alguns trechos saíram com verbos no passado outros no presente e novamente passado, espero que possa perdoar esses errinhos, não tenho beta e não consegui revisar tudo direitinho, no mais espero que tenham gostado.  
Sheik agradece o carinho ao lado dos seus cinco maridos.  
;)


End file.
